Known image recording apparatus of the type mentioned above, capable of forming a color image record corresponding to given color data, generally require the use of a wide ribbon which is divided in the breadthwise directions into a plurality of regions carrying inks of different colors. In order to obtain multiple color images, therefore, it is necessary to shift the ribbon up and down so as to bring the tape region of the desired color to the recording section. Alternatively, an ink ribbon is used which is sectioned in the longitudinal direction into regions of different colors and the ribbon is driven forward, backward or stopped to bring and position the region of the desired color in the recording section.
Thus, the known apparatus of the kind described essentially requires a mechanism for shifting the tape up and down or back and forth, with the result that the size of the apparatus is impractically increased and the construction of the same is complicated undesirably.
Under this circumstance, the present inventors have developed a recording method and a recording medium which enable an image of a plurality of color tones with a simple arrangement, thereby overcoming the above-described problems of the prior art. The applicant has applied for Patents in Japan in a plurality of applications: Japanese Patent Application Nos. 260402/1984 (Application Date Dec. 12, 1984), 260403/1984 (Application Date Dec. 12, 1984), 136179/1985 (Application Date Jun. 24, 1985), 136180/1985 (Application Date Jun. 24, 1985), and 298831/1985 (Application Date Dec. 28, 1985). The applicant also has filed a patent application in the United States (Ser. No. 819,497 filed at the U.S. Patent Office on Jan. 16, 1986 now U.S. Pat. No. 4,880,324) and an EPC application (Application No. 86300322.4 EPC Application Date Jan. 17, 1986) claiming a Convention Priority on the later three of these Japanese Patent Applications.
The applicant also has obtained a Patent as Japanese Patent Application No. 260403/1984 which discloses a multi-color image recording technique making use of an ink tape or ribbon having first and second ink layers of different colors formed on a substrate tape one on the other. The printing is effected by applying heat from the reverse side and the substrate is on the carrier so as to transfer the ink to a recording medium. The time between the moment at which the heat is applied to and the moment at which the substrate is taken-off is varied so that the ink of the first layer or the second layer is selectively transferred to the recording medium thus enabling an image to be recorded in a plurality of colors.
The applicant also has obtained a Patent as Japanese Patent Application No. 298831/1985 which discloses a multi-color image recording technique making use of an ink sheet having at least two ink layers, i.e., first and second ink layers of different colors and an adhesive layer formed between the first and the second ink layer and/or between the first ink layer and the substrate. The printing is effected by keeping the ink sheet in contact with a recording medium applying heat energy to the ink sheet in accordance with recording information and the time between the moment at which the heat is applied to and the moment at which the substrate is taken-off is varied so that the ink of the desired layer is selectively transferred to the recording medium thus enabling an image to be recorded in selected color tones.
The present invention proposes a further improvement in the image recording apparatus of the type which are proposed in these preceding applications. The present invention enables the recording method or apparatus proposed in the preceding applications mentioned above to be carried out in a more effective manner.